


【R27】自古套路得人心

by qunshanzhiwu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunshanzhiwu/pseuds/qunshanzhiwu
Summary: *因为在lofter全军覆没所以搬到这里来了*段子
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	【R27】自古套路得人心

视野里一片黑暗。

因为被绑在椅子上，所以没法扯开眼睛上的黑布，倒不如说，沢田纲吉一点也不想扯开眼睛上的黑布——考虑到这是他身上唯一的布料，而他现在不着寸缕。

他深吸一口气，气沉丹田，正欲大声呼救，一支手枪压住了他的嘴唇，极重的硝烟味昭示出手枪的主人一点也不介意杀人。沢田纲吉咽下这口气，闭紧嘴巴，很识时务地迅速摇了摇头。

枪口缓缓上移，抵住他的额头，持枪人轻轻喊了一声——“砰”，沢田纲吉顺着这声音蹬地而起，连带着椅子一起翻倒在地上，十分配合舍夸张地作出一副中枪的姿态。

“Ciaos，现在请开始你的选择。”

持枪人慢悠悠地绕到躺倒沢田纲吉的身前，扯下他眼睛上的黑布，沢田纲吉眯着眼适应了一下光线，才把视线转向蹲在他面前俯视他的人——他的家庭教师Reborn。Reborn把枪举到和眼睛齐平的地方，枪口抵着礼帽的帽檐，似笑非笑的嘴角吐出无情的话语。

“1.以现在的状态走出办公室，

2.陪我玩游戏。”

沢田纲吉低头看了看光溜溜的身体，忍不住抽了抽脸颊：“我这样走出去绝对会被举报性骚扰的。”

“那么你选择玩游戏。”

沢田纲吉点点头，伸出一只手，扯住对方的西装袖口，借力想要爬起来，Reborn却轻松闪躲了，站起身走到一旁，靠在办公桌上转着手中的枪。

“游戏规则。”

“1.我们两个合起来只有一套完整的西装。

2.只有穿戴整齐的人可以离开办公室。

3.我们互相问问题，答不上来的一方要把自己的衣服给对方，直到其中一个可以离开。”

“这不公平。”沢田纲吉冷静而迅速地反驳，“我身上一件衣服都没有。”

“当然。”Reborn若无其事地扫视了一圈沢田纲吉匀称光滑的身体，“规则是你问我两个问题，我问你一个，你先开始问，这样你就有足够的优势可。”

沢田纲吉思考了半分钟，接受了这个方案。

羞耻心早就在一月一次的Reborn羞耻游戏中磨灭了，追溯的话可能在十年前裸奔并盛市的时候就开始消耗了。所以沢田纲吉光着身子坐在办公室的沙发上时，还能气定神闲地泡一杯咖啡。在此之前他还很有经验地顺手锁上了门并给秘书下达了请勿打扰的通知。

“游戏开始前，我先问一个问题，如果我输了，会有什么惩罚？”沢田纲吉眨眨眼，十分老道地发问。

Reborn神秘地笑了笑：“秘密。”

“所以你答不上来。”沢田纲吉转过头，压抑住嘴角的笑意，“第一件我要你的帽子。”

Reborn毫不迟疑，摘下帽子递到他的手里：“这一招学得不错。”

沢田纲吉并不把帽子带在头上，他缩着双腿坐在沙发上，帽子扣在膝盖上，刚好拦住了重点部位。一只手有一搭没一搭地摸着帽子上丝滑的缎带，沢田纲吉苦恼地皱着眉，两分钟后，他放弃般叹了一口气。

“我实在想不出有什么可能问倒你的。不过也许，我可以用别的办法。”沢田纲吉再次眨眨眼，这一次他的眼睛里带上了一些含情带意的暧昧，他向Reborn招了招手，示意对方低下身。他说了一句声音很小的话，说完后他的脸颊有些红红的。

“如果这样你能放过我的话……”他心跳得有些快，说话时不自然地咳嗽了一下。

Reborn下意识想要拉低帽子，却落了个空，他弯了弯嘴，一般心情愉快的时候他总是这样一副表情，不过他拒绝了沢田纲吉那个诱人的提议，“不可以，虽然我很期待，但是这个游戏也很重要。”

“嘴上说着是用游戏测试我的首领力，其实只是你自己想玩才对。”沢田纲吉嘟囔着，在Reborn开口嘲讽他前，迅速地问出了他的第二个问题。

“第二个问题，刚刚我在你的帽子上用手悄悄划了一个什么字？”

“……”

“这次我要你的鞋子。”

Reborn默默地脱下自己的皮鞋，放在沙发前。沢田纲吉仍然没有穿上去，相反他坐在沙发上，似乎一点也不想动弹。

“现在该你发问了。”沢田纲吉好心提醒道，“规则里没有说不能问重复的问题，所以如果你下一个问题不问我刚才的答案的话，那我以后每次都会换着法子问你同一个问题，所以……”

Reborn眯了眯眼，心情很好地顺着他的话术说道：“你刚才在在帽子上划了个什么字？”

“Ciaos。”沢田纲吉说完却叹了一口气，“又到我的场合了。”

他看样子在很认真地冥思苦想，Reborn好整以暇地等着他的下一招，结果沢田纲吉最后却摊开手，委屈地认输了。

“我想不出你回答不出来的问题，长痛不如短痛，你不如现在就告诉我惩罚是什么。”

“看样子你对没有衣服穿毫不在意，阿纲，你是暴露癖吗？”

“才不是。”沢田纲吉瞪着眼睛，马上反驳道：“我当然有我的应急措施。”

Reborn满意地点点头：“你吸取了足够多的教训。”

“那么……”沢田纲吉忽然转开话题，“我刚才重复问你惩罚是什么，你没回答我，反问了我一个问题，而我回答了你。

“所以，现在我不止可以要走你的裤子，还可以连续问你三个问题。”

Reborn没说话，但他的脸上已经明晃晃地摆上了“你等着你死定了”的情绪，沢田纲吉下意识瑟缩了一下，赶紧说出了自己的问题。

“第一个问题，Reborn你是不是在放水？”

“是。”

“所以你并不是为了和我玩羞耻play，你的真正目的是什么？”

“不能说。你要哪一件？”

沢田纲吉愣了一下：“你放水有点太过了，我现在很害怕。”

“是吗？”

沢田纲吉咽了咽口水：“我确实很害怕。刚才算两个问题吗？”

Reborn十分大度：“算。”

“所以我现在可以问你……”沢田纲吉边说边算，“1，2，3……”

“四个问题。”

“对我来说是四个折磨。总之先脱下你的衬衫。”沢田纲吉捂着脸，对这个游戏兴致实在不是太高。

“你现在优势很大哦，阿纲，你有什么不满的？”Reborn脱下裤子和衬衫后，基本是半裸状态了——他身上只剩胖次和披在肩上的外套。沢田纲吉随意地抱着Reborn脱下来的衣服，却没有穿上。两人裸男一站一坐呆在办公室里，场景却意外地毫无qingse感。

“Reborn，你绝对不会让自己输掉游戏，如果你对我放水，说明你是想看着猎物慢慢挣扎，看他以为自己快要逃出生天的时候，在一口咬断他的脖子。”

Reborn对此不置可否。

“你现在有六个问题，而我只有三件装备。你应该有点自信，也许这次我是真心实意地想让你赢一次。”

沢田纲吉盯着他沉默了好久，终于开口问了。

“你身上只有胖次和外套了，哪来的第三件？”

“马上就会知道了。”

“果然是这样！”沢田纲吉恍然大悟一般，指着Reborn控诉：“你一定藏了杀手锏，你还不如给我个痛快！”

“好了，别啰嗦。”Reborn拧眉，催促道。

“外套给我！”沢田纲吉自觉大祸临头，不由得情绪激动，“我看穿你了！Reborn，我情愿你现在给我惩罚，也绝对不要收你的第三个装备！我能想象出那是个什么东西！”

“你确定不要？”

“我确定不要！”沢田纲吉抱着Reborn一大堆脱下来的衣服，气呼呼地转头不去看他，“而且我可以告诉你，我接下来的所有问题都只有一个，那就是我叫什么名字。你随便放水，这个游戏已经被杀死了。”

“……”

扶额，叹息，掏枪。

“我也不知道该说你聪明好，还是该骂你蠢笨好。

“沢田纲吉，我给了你足够多的退让，但既然你选择输掉的话，那我也没办法了。”

反正两个人衣服都脱了，所以张开身体接受Reborn的侵入也变得顺其自然。沢田纲吉抓着他的帽子扣住他的背，小声地发出好听的声音。

“游戏还没结束，阿纲，你还有七个问题，说出来。”

沢田纲吉哪里还有力气思考，哼哼哈哈地磨蹭了半天，才断断续续地吐出一句不成问题的问题。

“Reborn……哈……我的……啊……问题是……嗯嗯……这里……是哪里……嗯……”

Reborn抓住他汗涔涔滑溜溜的大腿，闷哼一声：“首领室。”

“嗯……第二个……”

“……”

问到第四个问题，沢田纲吉受不住了，使劲摇着头，在浪潮中颠簸起伏，连破碎的话也说不出，只能发出一些舒服的嘤咛。

不过快到顶峰之前，Reborn狠狠拍了他的屁屁一下，疼痛感让他清醒了一瞬间，沢田纲吉脑子里一片浆糊，顺着心意问了他最好奇的问题。

“最后一件……啊啊……你要输给……啊啊……我的东西……嗯嗯……是什么？”

Reborn咬住他的嘴唇，把话语和深情送到他的脑海。他们一起到达了顶峰。

“是求婚戒指。”

Reborn说。


End file.
